


Yokai

by DragonousSenses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Oneshot, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: Yokai. They're nothing but trouble in Calli's eyes. But what happens when something you despise becomes your closest friend?





	Yokai

Why did this have to keep happening? It seemed like anytime she went somewhere disaster was sure to follow and the state of the house was proof of that. Pots and pans were strewn everywhere around the small and previously tidy kitchen and trash decorated the room like someone had opened a bag of confetti. Not to mention the thick and deep claw and teeth marks that marked the sunflower patterned walls. At the center of it all was one laughing filthy yokai who resembled some sort of demon with its red skin and horns who stopped as soon as he saw her, disappearing in a cloud of smoke like an illusion.

Calli let out a deep, frustrated groan, and begrudgingly started to clean the room before her parents came home from work, gathering the trash and moving it out to the curb before she started to scrub everything down. She didn’t know why she had to deal with something like this. Ever since she was born she had always been able to see and interact with the odd mystical creatures even when no one else could. They ranged from a humanlike creature with a long snout that ate her dreams to random pieces of old furniture that sprung to life and tried to attack her. Her parents had assumed it was her imagination, but she knew it wasn’t when several inexplicable incidents had started to happen around her and she ended up looking them up at some point.

It was why she couldn’t seem to stay in the same school for more than a year. It was why she never had any friends because people thought she was crazy or ended up fearing her due to the yokai causing trouble. It was why she had to come home to _this_ kind of stuff almost daily and end up getting in trouble because her parents never believed her or trusted what she was saying. Life was hell.

She froze as she heard what sounded like glass breaking and slowly turned towards where the sound had come from, a groan of frustration escaping her as she saw a bright light coming from down the dimly lit hall. It looked like today just wasn’t going to go her way. As she made her way towards the sound with her hand in her pocket, she gripped the container of salt she kept with her always. She didn’t know why but the yokai seemed to hate it for some reason so it was the only way she could deal with them.

She crept closer and closer towards the light and held back a shiver as it giggled like a small child who was up to some mischief. She could hear it tossing some things on the floor and quickened her pace carefully. It felt like ages before she reached the corner and she slowly peeked around the corner to see what looked like a small orange cat with two flaming tails floating near the bookcase and trying to find something.

Calli had not seen that type before so she was both on edge and curious why it was wasting its time looking through the shelf like that. Though anything yokais did was both random and malicious though she had read that there were ones that caused things like good luck. She hardly had time to think about though before the floor creaked under her from her weight as she tried to move back, freezing in place. Crap! The teen swallowed hoarsely and stared back at the small creature as it turned and saw her, preparing for what it was going to do.

To her complete surprise it let out a frightened cry and hid behind the books it had made a large pile of and started to cry from what she could hear. This was the first time a yokai had ever acted like that around her and she felt her heart sink at how scared of her it seemed to be. She had to do something to make this right. It was wrong of her to assume the worst when it hadn’t done anything to hurt her.

“Um… H-hey there little guy… I didn’t mean to scare you… I was just surprised… I’m not going to hurt you though…”

Calli slowly approached the books and bent down to its level before she smiled and gently and carefully started to pet its head, the small yokai flinching at first but sniffing and leaning into her hand more after a minute. Now that she was looking at it it looked too small to be an adult yokai and she wondered what had happened for it to break into her house like that. It was obviously frightened and the fact that it was by itself was worrying.

After awhile it seemed to warm up to her and she gasped as it floated over to her and hugged her chest, hugging it in return after a minute and smiling at how warm it was. It was like hugging a living heater not to mention one that looked like a kitten and she petted it as she stood and gazed around the room. Though a sigh escaped her at the sight of the second mess she would have to clean that day.

“Just great… How am I going to explain that? Mom and Dad are gonna kill me… They always think I’m the one doing it… Even though I tell them it’s the neighbor’s dog or something… I’m not mad at you though… I get the feeling you didn’t mean to…”

It seemed to understand how she felt and started to help her put the books back before it covered the broken window up, a cry of surprise coming from it at the sight of the second mess. She had cleaned all of the trash out but she still had to get rid of the claw marks and clean up all of the residue around the dainty kitchen. At least it hadn’t broken any of the china in the cabinets…

“Yeah… Another one like you got in… I don’t have enough time to fix this everyday… Why does everything hate me?”

She let out a frustrated sigh and slumped into a chair at the grimy table before she covered her face with her hands. There was no way she could keep doing this. Her parents would eventually see the mess at some point and ground her or worse. Her different excuses couldn’t work every time! Who would believe something like a yokai did this after all? Maybe everyone was right. Maybe she should start looking into help if this kept happening. Maybe-

“Momma? I can help…”

She froze as she heard a small childish voice speak to her and turned to see the yokai looking at her with worry, a small squeak of shock escaping her. What… What did it just say!? Not only was this the first time a yokai had spoken at all but it thought she was his mother too? She had to be hallucinating this… There was no way this could be happening…

It seemed to grow more concerned at how she was reacting though and hugged her arm with a smile, purring as it rubbed its head against her and its tails flicked. The little yokai really did seem to like her after all. Enough to think she was its mother at least. Why did this kind of thing have to keep happening to her? She sighed after a minute and began to pet it to its delight before she looked around the room. It wanted to help her so she didn’t see a reason not to let it and pulled on some gloves as she started to scrub the floor again.

“Uh… I-I guess it wouldn’t hurt to let you help… I can’t clean all of this in time after all… Just be careful okay? I-What the!?”

She gasped as the cleaning supplies started floating around her before several started to scrub the walls and floor clean, mesmerized by it before she heard a giggle and realized it was the yokai. Maybe… Maybe this wasn’t such a bad thing after all. It had already started fixing everything after all and as long as she made sure no one else saw him, which wouldn’t be too hard, it should be okay to have him around. Life was finally starting to look up.


End file.
